Determination
by Starryskyz
Summary: Sasuke wants the new girl Sakura, little does he know about her past. Hinata has always loved Naruto, too bad he doesn't even know she exists. Tenten is in major trouble, but she is not giving up without a fight. Ino wants to move on, but easier said than done. Four girls, all determined to get their lives in order. Au. (NH) (SS) (NT) (SI)
1. Chapter 1

Hi all and welcome to my first story.

Disclaimer. Sadly I do not own naruto, if i did it would be sappy love story.

Chapter 1: Determination _"Failure Will Never Overtake Me If My Determination To Succeed Is Strong Enough"_

There is a saying that goes "shy people notice everything, but never get noticed" and as Hinata Hyuga lay on her bed on the night before her senior year she recalled all the things she wished she had done throughout her high school life, but because of her shyness didn't have the guts to do.

Her shyness has ruined her entire life. Hinata knew that she was easily overlooked, that's why she had only one friend. According to her family she was also weak willed, lacked a backbone and is never likely to succeed in anything. That's when her tears started, no matter how hard she tries, how hard she pushed herself, some one else was always better. Her cousin Neji was smarter, her sister Hanabi was outgoing and sneaky, she was the disappointment of the family and her father did not mind reminding her at every chance he got.

The only reason she continues to fight is Naruto Uzumaki. He's her beacon of light, guiding her to a more pleasant future. The only problem, he doesn't even know her name. This causes Hinata to sob louder. She got up, walked to her window and looked up at the twinkling stars. As she stared she remembered what her mother used to say about stars, "stars can't shine without darkness." Hinata knew that if she wanted change she had to do something about it and stop all this crying. She dries her tears and became determined. Tomorrow is a new beginning. "I will…"

As Sakura sat on the bus at midnight heading to Konoha to meet her unknow aunt, the memories she didn't wish to remember come flooding. Sakura has been on this bus for exactly four hours, it's been exactly four hours since she ran away, it's been exactly four hours since she decided she had enough.

Sakura had a nice childhood. She remembered going out with her parents to picnics, eating out almost every weekend, going to the movies together, both her parents loved her very dearly. However when she was 13 her mother passed away, and her father left to raise a child by himself with all the responsibilities of work, home and bills turned abusive.

At first she forgave him when he came home drunk in the dead of night slapping her around like a rag doll, mostly due to the fact that he was drunk and she still remembered all the good times they had together. When drunk nights of slapping turned to sober nights of beating, that lasted for almost four years she didn't know what to do.

By some miracle she found her mother's sister who lives far from her house and told her the situation she was in, her aunt then invited her over to live with her. Sakura said yes without hesitation. She decided to wait until her father was passed out drunk before dragging her bruised body on the bus. Sakura had been crying for the past four hours, but enough was enough. She sat up, wiped her tears, and became determined. "I will…"

Tenten was in trouble, big trouble. Between an unknown mother, and a carefree father who didn't care what she did or didn't do with her life, Tenten often got in trouble. She usually finds a way out though, like that one time she gambled so much and lost not only all her money but money she didn't even have. However after much sweet talks and flirting she managed to reduce her debt greatly.

This mess though was huge and boy was she in trouble. Although the multiple times she puking in the past mornings should made her worried, she just blamed it on the food, or lack of the food she was eating. But when her period was over a week late she freaked. Using what little money she had she bought a pregnancy test praying to whatever god that was listening that it was nothing, luck was not on her side as she stared at the double pink lines. She must have stared for a good 20 minutes before she fell on her knees and started hyperventilating. She knew exactly whose baby it was and she cried harder.

That party she went to last month was a bad idea from the very start. Tenten cried and cried until she was out of tears. She wasn't going to let her baby become like her, she was going to shower her baby with motherly love that she never got. Even though it's very likely the father will want nothing to do with the baby. It was still his right to know. She would tell him tomorrow, with determination Tenten stood "I will…"

Ino was picking out her outfit for the first day of senior year, but her mind was somewhere else. Her mind was on her best friend, Shikamaru, and the fact that she was in love with him, but he was dating one of her close friends.

Someone once told her that love is never wrong, but even if that was the case would she steal her friends boyfriend? Ino laughed at herself, what was she even and Temari were in love, she couldn't possibly take that away from them, just to make herself happy. No she would not do that to her friends.

Finally picking the perfect outfit she turned off her light and tried to sleep, but sleep evaded her. She kept coming back to one question, should she risk it? Risk everything so that she and Shikamaru could be together. But what if he doesn't even want her. Frustrated, Ino looked up at the bright stars. No she wouldn't risk it, she would rather be best friend with Shikamaru and continue to be friends with Temari than have nothing at all. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, she said "I will…"

" I will be noticed"

" I will have a fresh start"

" I will be a good mother"

" I will move on"

Four determined girls ready to make a stand and take back their lives.

That's the end of the first chapter. Woh. thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New beginnings!- "I Have Decided That This Will Be A Very Good Year"

Sakura stared at her new school. She didn't know what she was expecting but was a little disappointed none the less. Maybe it was the fact that this school didn't look that different from her old school, making the concept of starting over a little more difficult. Then again nothing has been what she expected. Last night after finding her aunt's house at 1 in the morning she was surprised to find a note taped to the door.

Dear Sakura,

Welcome to Konoha, I'm glad you found your way. I'm extremely sorry I can't be here, unfortunately, duty calls. Anyways there is a spare key under the mat for you. I'll be home around 2 tomorrow, or I guess today, so you'll be attending Konoha High. You're welcome to skip the first day if you wish to, otherwise, there is a backpack filled with school supplies in your room, and we'll go shopping after I get back. Have a goodnight Sakura and I'll see you soon.

Love, Tsunade

She managed to find the backpack her aunt was talking about after exploring the house. It was nice and cozy with two bedrooms, a living room with white couches and a kitchen with all the latest appliances. Sakura decided she will like living there. She choose to come to school today because she was already a new student in her senior year so she didn't want to start on the second day as well.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the school building. There was a huge crowd around the list of students and their classes. She tried pushing her way through and found her name.

Sakura Haruno-Room 211-Kurenai

Hinata woke up to the sound of chirping birds and her maid pulling the curtains apart letting the sun shine through. To say that she was excited and nervous was the understatement of the year, ever since her determination to become noticed last night she's been stressed about actually doing anything to draw attention to herself. Going through her morning routine in a daze Hinata found herself surprised when she was already in front of her school. She decided to be bold today, ditching her normal jeans for a nice blue wavy skirt and a cute shirt.

"Hinata!" turning to the voice Hinata saw her only friend Ino running towards her.

"Hey Hinata" Ino says between gasps of air "You look beautiful, trying impress someone," she says wagging her eyebrow. Hinata turned redder than a tomato.

"N-no nothing like that at all"

"Yh, I'm sure. Let's go see if we're in the same homeroom." Ino dragged Hinata to the crowd of students.

"Which homeroom are you in?" Ino asks

"Room 211, Kurenai"

"Me too! Come on Hinata cheer up. It's our final year and it'll totally be awesome." Hinata nodded but she wasn't paying attention she was looking for some else's name on the list. When she finally found his name her heart leaped, she and Naruto were in the same homeroom. She blushed even harder. The two friends made their way to their homeroom.

Tenten was pissed. Not only did she puke for 10 minutes this morning, there was also no food in her house, she had no money and on top of that her father was nowhere to be seen, he could be dead in a ditch somewhere for all she knew. Her morning nor her mood get any better as she found out that she was in the same homeroom as her baby's daddy. At Least this gave her an opportunity to talk to the bastard if nothing else. Room 312, where is it. Finally finding the room she entered being one of the first few and sat in the back corner beside the window. She knew if she sat there it was very likely that she was going to fail the class but she didn't care. Putting her head on her desk, she thought about what it would take for her to become a good mother because she was not giving up her baby.

The class was about to start and there was no sign of Naruto, Hinata become tense, did she make a mistake. She was sitting at the front corner of the room, had already arrived and was writing the date and her name on the board. Just as the bell went off the door to the classroom opened and Naruto and Sasuke strolled in as if they owned the place. Everyone in the class sat a little straighter in their chairs.

"Boys your late" said hands on her hips.

"Actually, we got her just in time," said an arrogant, smirking Sasuke.

Sighing just waved them in. They walked to the back of the room to where a guy was sitting.

"Move," Sasuke said coolly and the guy almost fell out of his seat running away.

Both Sasuke and Naruto slid into the seats. Hinata was now beet red and so were most of the other girls. Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends, even though they would never admit it, and the coolest hottest guys in school. Hinata didn't stand a chance with Naruto. No. She was going to try. She will not back down, but what if he already likes someone else?

"Hinata are you ok? You look like you're fighting a war in your head." Ino asks.

"W-what? Yh I'm ok. Sorry"

Sakura's heart stopped for a minute. Was that possible? Who cares. The two boys who walked in just as the bell rang made her heart stop. That has never happened before, no one had that kind of power over her. Especially boys. But with their faded jeans, tight t-shirts, lean bodies they were a sight. One with black spiky hair and dark eyes, and the other with blond hair and blue, ocean eyes. They were like night and day. And when all the girls started fixing up their makeups she knew they had that effect on everyone.

"Alright class, welcome to senior year. Nothing will be the same…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up. Whoo. Thank you to darkblosson09 , guest, ilovefinn924 , Sup, and Sumiko808 for the reviews.

Also to Sumiko808: Yes i plan on using the akatsuki, and Temari later on, there will also be other love interests other than the four min pairs, currently I'm just trying to get the story started. Thanks again for the review and hope you enjoy!

...

Chapter 3: Face The Fact!

...

"Optimism Is Denial, So Face The Facts And Move On"

...

Ino had only one class with Shikamaru so far and that was English just before lunch. She was sitting beside him and have yet spoken to him other than greeting him before class. As the teacher rambled on, Ino turned to Shikamaru and asked: "How are things with you and Temari?"

Yawning Shikamaru mumbled "Fine"

"That's it? You can at least tell me if she's nice, what she looks like, and more importantly, will I ever meet her?" Ino was whispering loudly

"Troublesome women, why do you even want to meet her so bad?"

To see what she has that I don't, Ino thought but simply said: "because I'm your best friend."

"Whatever" He replied, then put his head on his desk implicating that the discussion was over. Ino, on the other hand, was fuming. Why doesn't he want her to meet her? What exactly was he hiding? She was going to find out, through whatever means necessary.

...

Tenten tried to talk to Neji Hyuuga- the father of her unborn baby- after homeroom, or she at least debated talking to him. After homeroom, they had no classes together, which meant Tenten had to talk to him during lunch.

She was going to talk to him, walking into the cafeteria she scanned the huge place, seeing people sitting with friends, eating, laughing, chatting, and Tenten felt extremely sad all of a sudden. She was friendless, alone and pregnant with the baby of the hottest- or third-guy in the entire school.

She finally spotted the Hyuuga, with his arms around some blond chick, whispering into her ear, in the middle of the cafeteria. She stomped over and stood directly in front o him, hands on her hips. She failed to notice that his friends were with him. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her.

" We need to talk," Tenten says, hoping no one can hear the tremble in her voice.

"Ok, talk" His voice was deep and his tone was scary.

"In private"

He tilted his head to the side and Tenten thought he was going to pick a fight with her, but he simply nodded. She was surprised for a second but quickly started walking to a more secluded area.

They ended up under the stairways. Tenten was nervous, but he had the right to know. She looked at him, his gray eyes, smooth face, long brown hair. The guy was gorgeous, there was no denying so of course, she slept with him. Any girl would. She took a deep breath, and

"I'm Pregnant" She blurted out, turning red.

Neji slowly blinked once, twice then "So?"

Tenten was confused "What do you mean "so?" It's your child!" she was almost yelling.

Still emotionless, he asked, " Are you sure?"

Now Tenten was beyond mad, she yelled at his face, her own face very red. "Of course, I am you son of a bitch. Unlike you, I'm not a whore, I do not go sleeping around with people"

" You slept with me, I was a stranger to you. I don't even remember your name." Neji said with a straight face. How can he be so calm right now, Tenten was about to beat his ass.

" It was a stupid decision, an extremely stupid decision. But this baby is also yours and you need to take responsibility. I.."

Neji cut her off " Or what? I don't have to do anything until you show me proof that the baby is mine. And until you do so, we're done here. And face the facts, you're not mother material" He turned and left not giving Tenten a chance to reply.

She couldn't stop the tears, but she didn't want anyone to see her crying so she ran down the stairs until she came to the art room. She entered, slid down against the wall, and cried her tears out.

...

So far Hinata only had homeroom with Naruto, but she was determined to talk to him. She was going to talk to him, get him to her name, or at the very least that she exists. Head high Hinata saw naruto leaning against one of the pillars at the side of the cafeteria, texting. He was alone, this is her chance, taking a deep breath she slowly made her way towards him.

Do not blush. Do not blush do not blush too red, Hinata kept repeating it in her head. She was finally in front of him, not too close though cause she could handle that, but he was too focused on texting to have noticed her approach him.

"Um, N-naruto," she said barely above a whisper. Still nothing.

"Nar…"

"Naruto!" he finally looked up at that and a girl with long dark hair, short blue sundress ran into his arms. Laughing he hugged her back. Hinata felt her heart shatter, she literally felt the pain. Someone tapped her shoulder, turning she came face to face with two other pretty brunettes.

"Look Hinata, we know you love him, but it time to face the facts sweetheart, you will never be up to his standard. Ok. It's best to leave them," She pointed to where Naruto and the girl were in a deep conversation "alone so they can focus on each other. Now leave like a good girl"

Holding her tears in Hinata ran out of the cafeteria to the place where she felt at peace the most. The art room. But she was surprised that when she entered she heard crying.

...

Sakura was lost, but that was normal. She continued walking all around the school, trying to find a quiet place to eat her lunch. While she was walking she also contemplated her life. She doesn't want to be a burden to her aunt, not to mention she needs money, so she had to get a job. She also needed a new phone or at least a new plan.

Sakura didn't have any friends at her old school, so she wasn't in any rush to get a new phone. The thought of friends brought about more pain than she expected. Sakura had to face the facts, she wasn't wanted, not by friends, or family.

She was so lost in her thoughts that when she saw where she was she was surprised. She was standing in front of a long dark hallway and she heard crying, she was scared, but then she heard voices so she decided to go check it out.

She was in front of the door, and on the other side, there was crying sounds. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. She saw a girl with her brown hair in two buns crying into her hand, and another girl with long dark hair trying to talk to her but was failing.

"Um, d-do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she thought she heard the long haired girl ask.

"No. just get out" The one with the buns yelled

Sakura slowly entered so she doesn't freak them out. " Hi," she said loud enough for them to hear. They both jumped, and the browned haired girl screamed "Great another person. Just get the hell out and leave me alone."

The long haired girl walked up to Sakura, "Hi" She said softly. Sakura found her to be extremely beautiful with long dark hair, deep gray eyes, long lashes, smooth face, and a body with amazing curves.

"I'm Sakura"

"Hinata" they shook hands. Sakura pointed to the brown haired girl " Who's she?"

" I think her name is Tenten," Hinata replied. Sakura nodded, so Hinata and Tenten weren't friends like she had though. Sakura walked up Tenten and knelt in front of the crying girl. "You know what goes well with tears?" Sakura asked

"W-what?" Tenten hiccuped

"Ice-cream!" Sakura exclaimed

"Excuse me," Tenten said rubbing her eyes, trying to get the tears under control.

"Well you see, I never really had any friends, but I know that friend can help you get through struggles, or at the very least help you smile. So the three of us here, it can't coincide, were meant to be friends."

Tenten looked at the pink haired girl, with the shining green eyes, and at Hinata, Nejis gentle, kind cousin who she took most of her anger out at, and before she knew it she was smiling. She doesn't have any friends, and she knows for a fact that Hinata is in the same boat as them.

"Alright Pinky," Tenten said standing to the delight of both girls " what do you suggest?"

"Let's get ice cream after school," Sakura says with a bright smile "Well become each other's friends, well turn to each other in times of need. What do you say Hinata?"

"Yes. Count me in" Hinata says, surprisingly loud.

"Sounds like a party. Can I join?" Everyone turned towards the new voice.

"Ino." Hinata ran towards the blond girl "guys this is Ino, she is my friend." Hinata introduced Ino.

"Hi I'm Sakura" She shook hands with Ino

"Tenten" She just nodded towards the girl.

"Awesome. We're gonna be the best of friends and show everyone that the facts mean nothing!" yelled Sakura pulling all of them into a group hug. This was the start of a beautiful friendship

...

Ask questions and review. Thanks for reading till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to: Gingham style X3 and gusts for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Maybe I Shouldn't have**

* * *

" _Maybe I shouldn't have told you, or maybe I shouldn't care so much about opening up"_

* * *

Ino woke up with the sun shining through her window. She was feeling quite content-never happened before- about waking up and starting the day. As she went through her daily morning routine she thought back to yesterday.

After school the four new friends went to get ice-cream at a little shop in the middle of nowhere so they wouldn't run into anyone from school. Although none of them actually discussed their real problems, they chatted about school, boys and just had fun for the first time in years.

After wearing a simple purple dress and curling her hair in a messy but stylish way, Ino grabbed an apple and sat in the swing in her front porch waiting for Shikamaru. After about 5 minutes a black car pulled up. She walked up and pulled the door open, as she was sitting she said "You're late you, what happened?" she said instead looking at her best friend who looked like he was about to fall over from exhaustion. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was messy and his clothes rumpled. He just sighed and said "Temari is here"

My heart flutters for a minute. I mean he didn't sound excited to see Temari, so does he not like her, Ino dared to hope. "We're going out tonight. I want you to come too" he said giving Ino a side glance. "What? Why? Shouldn't you be going on a romantic date?" I asked hoping I sounded casual. He simply shrugged and placed his hand on my knees and my heart nearly broke my ribs. "We're having problems" he says and with that one comment my hopes soar higher. So I just nod.

* * *

When Sakura came home last night the sight she saw surprised her. On the couch sat a long blond haired women with a huge chest and a tattoo on her forehead. She assumed this was her aunt Tsunade but the surprise was the man under of her, kissing her hard, like REALLY hard his hands on her waist. Her hand in his long white hair. Sakura was shocked. She quickly averted her eyes and ran up the stairs.

A few hours later there was a knock and her aunt stood in front of her door. "Hey" she says blushing. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice you coming home." Sakura just shrugged. "It's fine, it's your house. I just didn't know you had a husband." Tsunade blushed harder. "Actually that's my boyfriend, Jiraiya. Anyways, I bought you some clothes and dinner will be ready soon" Sakura nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay here Tsunade" she simply gave her a small smile. "Anytime sweetheart"

Now as Sakura sat in her seat waiting for class to start she similed to herself. Maybe just ,maybe she was finally fitting in somewhere. Just then the teacher walked in, I think and the class quieted down. "Alright class, I know it's just the second day but we must discuss the final project as it will take the whole year to complete, It will be done in pairs and no you can not choose I have already chosen for you. It's a simple enough assignment that requires multiple steps. First step is pick a country. Alright now i'll read the partners."

Sakura zoned out as pairs were called and people started moving, then she heard her name " Sakura and Sasuke." She saw the hot guy with the spiky black hair sit beside her and smirk in her direction. "Hey pinkie, nice to meet you"

* * *

Tenten was surprised to wake up with a call. Looking at the number she didn't recognize it. She flipped her phone open "Hello?" she says still half-asleep. "Its Neji" the voice on the other end says. Now she was fully awake. "Listen" he says before she has a chance to say anything else " I've been thinking about the baby and i think the easiest thing we can do is for you to abort it." Breathing became difficult. "I can pay for the abortion if you want." Neji continues. Tenten still didn't say anything "Hello?" "No!" Tenten screamed " I will not abort my child." and she hung up without a goodbye.

Throughout the whole day she wasn't able to focus on anything the teachers were saying, and kept coming back to one though, should she get rid of her baby? It would make everything easier that's for sure. By the time lunch came she was mentally exhausted from thinking so much. When she entered the cafeteria and saw Ino and Sakura sitting at a table and walked towards them with her tray. "Hey" Ino said "Have you seen Hinata?" "No. Why?" I asked "I haven't seen her since second period and we have third period together" Ino replies with a small frown. I was about to reply when both girls looked behind me with their mouths half open. "We need to talk" Said a deep voice. I just sighed, stood and followed him out of the cafeteria without a word.

We were back under the staircase where we had our first conversation. Neji satered at me without any emotion. "Have you thought about my offer?" he asked. That's when I burst. I haven't even realized I was holding back tears for so long and the words started pouring out before I could help it.

"Of course I've been thinking, but it's not fair to the baby. I don't want to regret my decision of aborting so I won't do it. I want to have it , I want to protect it but i'm so scared. I've never had any parental support so i don't know if i'll be able to do it. Im so poor, i can barely afford to feed myself. Mostly I'm just so so scared. What if the baby doesn't like me, what if I do something wrong. I'm all alone" Tenten said while tears were streaming down her face. Great, crying two days in a row. She started hyperventilating when she felt Neji's arm patting her back. She could decipher what he was saying but heard " figure it out."

After calming down slightly Neji moved away from her and said "You have my number, call me if you need anything." he paused for a second. Then looked her in the eye with a softer expression and said quietly "I'll help you"

* * *

Hinata was having a serious case of the tuesdays. Was that even a real thing, she didn't care because it was true. She was late to her first period class, walking in with everyone's eyes on her made her almost pass out. Then she realized that she forgot her paper that was due today. Then she tripped up the stairs in front of at least hundred kids while going to her next class. I mean who in the world is so ungraceful that they trip UP the freaking stairs. **(Me actually)** and finally got locked in the art room during third period and will be there throughout lunch as well. Actually hinata loved painted so she didn't mind that except for the fact that she was trapped in the art room with the Naruto frickin Uzumaki. Yep. she was having an official case of the tuesdays.

"I can't get any signal" Naruto's voice made her jump. She turned to see him raising his cell to the roof trying to get a signal. "Hinata have you found a way to get out" he asked her. She was still surprised that he knew her name.

"No. I'm sorry" she said softly. He just sighed and sat at one of the desks, his bright eyes shining and a smirk playing on his lips, he ran his hands through his hair messing it up and god help Hinata. He patted the seat beside him and said "Well I guess we'll just have to wait. Come sit" Hinata slowly shuffled towards the desk beside him and sat.

"So, your Neji's cousin huh? Wow, you act nothing like him. You're very sweet" He said with a small smile, looking at me. I blushed so hard I could swear I was redder than a tomato. " But i guess you guys aren't on best term huh" he continued, turning to looking forward. " He's said some pretty horrible stuff about you, but you're nothing like what he said" Neji said horrible stuff about me. Is that why Naruto never talks to me. I felt angry and knew I was going to regret what I said next but I couldn't help it. "They think I'm weak and useless, and Neji hates me because he thinks it's unfair that I'm going to be the leader of the Hyuuga when he is a better choice than me." I looked at my shoes not looking at Naruto, but i felt his gaze on me. "I don't think that's true" he said softly, he placed his hand on top of her hand, she barely managed to stay conscious and focus on what he was saying " you don't look like a useless person, you seem strong and determined."

I was saved from replying when the art room door opened. Sasuke walked in and looked at me then Naruto with relief then an annoyed expression. "I've been looking everywhere for you, idiot. " Naruto smirked " We got locked in here" he said simply standing and walking towards sasuke then he looked back at me " You coming HInata?" he asked. "Umm.." slowly i nodded and followed them out the art room. In the hall Naruto turned to me and gestured towards Sasuke "Hinata this is Sasuke. Sasuke Hinata" Sasuke just nodded towards me. The two continued walking towards the cafeteria and bickering while i followed them slowly so that people didn't realize we were in fact walking together.

That didn't work cause just before the three of us entered the Cafeteria Naruto pulled me forward so I was between him and Sasuke. Damn him and his niceness. As we entered people snuck glances towards us and whispered and some just outright started, and some were fuming. I nodded and tried to slip away when Naruto grabbed hold of my shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in my ear "Do you want to grab some food Hinata?" I've been trying all day to stay conscious but with the combination of his hand on my shoulder and his breath on my neck and the stares of most of the school, Hinata promptly fainted.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Remember to review and I accept suggestions. Till next time.


End file.
